


The Sexual Servant

by Derrick_Storm



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Master/Slave, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrick_Storm/pseuds/Derrick_Storm
Summary: It’s been 3 years since Jyn was abandoned by Saw Gerrara. She’s been on the run, doing odd jobs ever since. With her last job leaving her on Tatooine, she’s looking for another job. What she finds wasn’t exactly what she had intended.





	1. Chapter 1

Jyn had been on the planet for only a few hours. Places like Mos Eisley were notorious for being a haven for the seedy part of the galaxy’s population, but this was Hutt controlled space on the outer rim, so what place wasn’t. Places like this were also places she could find employment, without background scrutiny, and often jobs that paid well. She was in desperate need of one. 

She had barely enough to get a ride somewhere on the planet, let alone somewhere off the planet (everything in Hutt controlled space were notoriously expensive). She thought her previous job, stealing weapons & bringing them to Tatooine, would give her some decent cash, but the buyer only paid 25% of what they had thought they’d get. After a string of failed jobs with the group of thieves she was with, she grabbed her stuff and left them.

To look for a job, Jyn decided to stick to the bars near the Spaceship hangars, as they always had a way of providing a job opportunity due to the amount of space pilot that often find the nearest bar and have a drink before departing. She ducked into one right as a sandstorm started to roll in. 

Just her luck, however, the bar she ducked into had close to no one inside. Just a trio of Jawas sitting at a table, a drunk Duros in the corner, asleep, and a human bartender. She didn’t know what a drink would cost, but being the outer rim, she guessed pricey.

She decided to sit at the bar anyway, put her stuff down, order a drink, rest, and wait for the storm to pass. The bartender, a somewhat older guy with a bit of grey in his beard, wearing an old fighter helmet & some Smuggler clothes, walked over to her after she sat down. “What can I get you?” the bartender asked. “Whatever you have that’s cheap.” Jyn answered bluntly.

The bartender nodded, reached under the counter, and grabbed a glass and some blue liquid in a larger container, and proceeded to pour the liquid into the glass. “So, what’s a girl like you doing way out here?” He asked as he finished pouring the drink and slid it over to Jyn. “Finding a job, hopefully something that pays well.” She answered as she took a sip of the drink. “I figured that, seeing as how I gave you my cheapest drink.” He said as he then put the container back under the bar.

“What jobs have you had in the past?” the bartender asked. “Whatever I could get my hands on. It’s ranged from forging documents to working on a gas tanker.” Jyn answered. She normally wouldn’t say ‘document forgery’ as part of her resumé, but with it being the outer rim, many people here were already criminals anyway, an advantage of being in Hutt space.

“So, you just try to find a decent job that pays well, no matter what it is.” The bartender inquired. Jyn thought to herself “Jeez, this guy asks a lot of questions.”, but then again, with the bar this empty he must be bored after cleaning glasses repeatedly. 

“Yep. Been on my own for three years now, doing various odd jobs from planet to planet, and I’ve only made enough to just get by. Settling down is not an option, just work and a decent paycheck.” Jyn responded before she took another sip of the drink. The bartender nodded, but then proceeded to look around. The Duros was still out, and the Jawas were in a conversation, not paying attention to them. 

He then ushered Jyn to lean in, and after she did, proceeded to talk in a quieter tone. “I know a guy, a slaver, named Rakeem. Unlike other slavers, he only deals with girls 18 to 25, and contracts them to work as a sex slave, which he calls a ‘Sexual Servant’, for another person for one years’ time. After that time, the girls are returned, and they’re given the choice to either stay and keep doing the one-year plan until they age out, or take a substantial paycheck and leave. Most take the paycheck.”

Jyn leaned back once he was done. She had never even considered slavery, because she knew she’d never escape, and if she did, she didn’t want a bounty hunter to be on her tail all the time. Plus, she was always skeptical about slavers, knowing how sleazy they can be.

However, due to how this guy was selling this, the plan she’s hearing this guy has, and the fact that she’s been able to handle very low down, dirty job she’d had so far, made her change her mind, temporarily. She was willing to hear this Rakeem guy out. Trust was hard to come by with Jyn, but this bartender seemed trustworthy enough. Plus, he looked like he was in the same situation as herself, so she guessed some money likely came from this Rakeem.

Jyn, after also looking around, proceeded to ask the bartender, also in a hushed tone. “Where do I find him?” He then reached under the counter, leaned forward again, and gave her a Silver medallion, speaking in a hushed tone again. “You won’t find him in the city. However, you’ll find his contact outside of Hangar 25, a masked man wearing black robes and a brown cloak with a red stripe on it. Show him the medallion and say, ‘Cal sent me’. After that, you’ll be taken to Rakeem, where you’ll talk terms. If he’s not there, then just wait for him, or come back at another time.”

Jyn nodded, as she put the medallion in her pocket, grabbed her stuff, put some money down for the drink (which luckily wasn’t that pricey) and then walked out. Luckily, the storm has passed by the time she had left the bar, so she could easily make her way to the ship hangars. It was mid-afternoon. She’d arrived in the morning, and was determined to find this guy before sunset, as she did not want to get a place to spend the night (places like this were notoriously dingy if the place wasn’t your personal house) or sleep on the street.

After a bit of a walk, she’d made it to Hanger 25. A large freighter was there, likely owned by this Rakeem guy. Looking around, she saw many people, most of them likely just standard civilians or ground crew for the ship servicing, but one guy, leaning against the wall, caught her eye. Brown robe, red stripe. It matched the description the bartender gave. 

She put her hand in her pocket, making sure the medallion is there, and held the medallion in her hand as she walked towards him, stopping about 2 feet from the individual. The guys hood was down, but once she stopped, he looked up. As he lifted his head, Jyn, took out he medallion, showed it to the guy, and said the words.

The man nodded, then ushered her to follow him as he took the medallion from her. They proceeded to walk out of the hangar, and out to a vacant alley, where a speeder was located. The man got in on the drivers’ side, while Jyn hopped in on the other side, placing her bag in the back seat before sitting down. Jyn then looked at the guy, who was already holding a bag. Knowing the drill with guys like this, Jyn just looked at him, and closed her eyes as he put the bag over. While the black bag blocked her eyes, it didn’t block her other senses, as she felt the speeder start to move.

_______________

It was a while before the speeder stopped. Jyn could hear and smell that they were no longer in Mos Eisley, and haven’t been for some time. Once the speeder had come to a halt, the guy removed the bag. Once the bag was off, she could see not only had the sun nearly set, but also that Mos Eisley was nowhere to be seen. 

They were now in a valley surrounded by rocks on either side. She immediately guessed that the location of Rakeem’s operation must be inside of a mountain, much like Gerrara’s base was back on Jedha. Jyn then grabbed her stuff, got out of the speeder, and followed the man as he walked into a crevice in the rocks. They got to the end of the crevice, where a metal gate door was placed in the rocks. The man stopped as he interacted with a device on his wrist, then which opened the gate.

The man then ushered her inside, after which he shut the door behind her once she was in. The door apparently opened to a long hallway, which lit up after the man had left. Jyn then proceeded to walk down the hallway, which eventually led to another door. 

Not knowing what to do, she knocked twice on the door, which opened after the second knock. The door was opened by another masked man, like the one before but without a cloak, who spoke after opening the door. “Come with me.” The masked man said. She then followed him as another masked guy closed the door behind him. After going down a split hallway and some stairs, they reached Rakeem’s office, where he was waiting. 

Rakeem was a human, oddly wearing a suit & had clean-cut hair which was greased back (from what she’d seen, everyone on Tatooine wore a type of robe to protect from the sun & sandstorms, and while they had clean hair, it was often messy). He got up from is desk after they walked in. “Ah, I see Cal sent me another beautiful girl. He never fails to deliver, that man. You can go, I can handle this from here.” He said, finishing by ushering the guard away.

“If you may take a seat, we can get to talking.” He said as he raised his hand to a seat in front of the desk, while he moved back to his desk chair. Jyn set her stuff down and sat down as he asked. “So, how much did Cal tell you?” Jyn then answered, “That you make a deal with late teen girls that after a years-worth of time as a slave to another person you allow them to leave with a large check.”

“That’s about right, and they’re Sexual Servants, not slaves.” Jyn rolled her eyes as he said that, as she thought to herself “Sexual Servants and sex slaves are the same thing, just get on with it.” 

“Most of the girls who come to me are either runaways, lost bets and have massive debts, were brought here by disgruntled family, or just looking for a solid payday, which one are you?” The man asked. Jyn could recognize he’s done this many times before, as he was rather quick with his words. “Payday, and a good one at that.” Jyn replied bluntly. “I could tell, a girl your age who comes alone doesn’t fit the other criteria, but I just like to ask. So, before we get going with getting you set up, you need to sign this form.” 

He paused as he got up and handed her a tablet, but continued after he sat back down, “Now despite the fact that you get a new name as you are joined in, I’m afraid I must have you write your real first and last name, but don’t worry, after your service all files are destroyed once you leave for good and all files I keep are stored in a private data storage facility kept here on site, which is set to automatically destroy should the perimeter be breached, and I can assure you I never talk should I get caught.”

Jyn was still skeptical at how he was selling this, but judging how far he goes for security, including how he runs his operation from a Hutt planet in the outer rim, she was positive he wouldn’t sell her out to the Imperials. It took a lot for her trust someone, but despite it being a tenuous trust, she trusted this guy. She made sure to read the fine print in the agreement, of which there was a lot, but for the first time in a long time, she signed her real name, Jyn Erso, rather than one of her many alias’, like Liana Hallik. 

Rakeem stood up as soon as she handed the tablet back. He looked at the tablet. “Ok, Ms. Jyn Erso, from here on out until you choose to leave after your mandatory one year of service, you are now a Sexual Servant. If you’ll please follow me, we’ll get your stuff in storage and get you your new name.” 

Jyn then picked up her bag, stood up, and followed Rakeem as he led through a series of hallways until they reached what could only be described as a locker room, as large lockers in separated stacks were all lined up across the room, someone with benches in front.

As Jyn walked in, she saw a person at a standing desk built into the wall at the end of the room from where the door was. This person was also masked, but could tell that they had a different chest plate that instead of being flat, had a curve at the top, giving the impression this person was female, only confirmed when the person spoke to Rakeem once they got to the desk.

“Who do we have today?” The masked woman asked as Rakeem handed her the form. Rakeem then turned and faced Jyn. “As part of our security protocol, the locker which will hold your stuff won’t have your real name on it, but rather your new name. Leave your bag here while we check it and catalog it’s items, while you go look around and see the names on the lockers, because you can’t choose one that someone else has.” 

Rakeem then held out his hands, clearly indicated for her to hand him the bag. Jyn then dropped her bag from her shoulder to her hand, and handed it to Rakeem. Rakeem then placed it on the table and opened it as Jyn walked back to go look at the names on the lockers.

As she was going through, she was astonished by how may lockers there were, and saw so many names, some which were normal names, like Laura and Jessica, to ridiculous names like Passion and Dreamy. After looking through, she knew which name she could choose. Jyn made it back to the desk just as they finished up going through the bag. Rakeem then turned and asked, “So, what will your new name be?” Jyn answered, “Lyra.”

As Rakeem turned to put her name down on the form she signed earlier, Jyn grabbed her Crystal necklace. She took the name from her mother, because seeing as this was going to be Sexual Slavery, and the fact they were in a storage room, it was likely she wouldn’t be able to keep anything of hers, so her mother’s name would be a way of keeping strong until the time she’d be able to come back and get her paycheck.

Jyn put her hand down as Rakeem started talking again. “Ok, with that all sorted…” He said as he handed the masked woman the tablet with the form on it, which she put in a sealed container, and then turned around, “…the Keeper will follow me as I show you to your locker.” 

Rakeem then walked past her and then turned towards a stack of lockers on the left side of the room. Jyn followed after picking up her stuff, with herself followed by the keeper, who walked around from the desk, holding another tablet, a marker, and a key, which likely the key for her locker

Rakeem stopped as he found the locker, and as Jyn stopped, the Keeper walked around them and opened it. The keeper then stood back as Rakeem reached in the locker, and grabbed a key and a unique set of chained binders. This set had a collar, which evidently went around her neck, with 2 long chains that went down to the ground, one with 2 sets of binders connected at certain points, which she recognized were for her wrists and ankles, and the other a free chain which was likely for the handlers to guide them where they needed to go.

“We’ll put these on after you’ve stripped down and put everything in the locker.” Jyn guessed something like this would happen. Jyn gave a long stare at them as she moved in front of the locker. Jyn placed her bag on the bench behind them, then started to undress. 

First, she removed her scarf, jacket, vest, gloves and her belt, folding and placing them on some of the shelves in the locker. She turned around to put her foot on one of the benches to start undoing the laces on her boots, and she saw how the keeper was writing down everything, amazingly fast with one hand, likely doing so to keep track of everything that would go in.

After getting her boots and socks off, she took over her shirt, then her tank top, followed by her pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked, save for her mother’s necklace, which was the last thing she took off, placing it in her bag before zipping it up, kneeling down, and placing it at the bottom of the locker, before standing up and shutting it.

She was now stark naked, standing in front of 2 people she hardly knew, the last people she’d want to see her naked. She turned to face Rakeem as the Keeper moved past her to lock up the locker & write her given name on the door.

Rakeem placed her collar on first, which clicked once it was in place. Hearing that click, Jyn knew her fate was sealed until one year from then. As the Keeper took the key and tablet, then walked back to the desk, Rakeem finished putting her ankle binders on. She then held out her hands, and Rakeem finished by putting the binders on her wrists.

“Walk around a bit. I want to see how well you move in them before we go anywhere.” Jyn nodded, and then started to move around. She couldn’t move her hands much higher than her mid-rift due to her ankle binders, but that was standing up. Jyn kneeled down and could move her hands to far over her head, and still had room in both her neck and ankle chains. She guessed this chain set was more designed for slaves who would give someone a blowjob, judging by how much her movement was while kneeling as opposed to standing.

Jyn stood back up and started to walk. There was a wider chain between the ankle chains to allow for easier movement without having to hobble, but she couldn’t take a very wide stance. After walking a few feet, Rakeem walked in front of her and turned around to face Jyn. 

“Your movement seems ok, which means no alterations are needed to the chain set. Now, tomorrow, you will be put up for the monthly auction. The auction will have no one present, other than me and the handlers who work here, but it will be televised privately, so try to be on your best behavior. The higher the price often means the better the person you get sold to.

Another masked man then walked around the locker stack from the door’s direction. “I’ve got work to do before tomorrow’s auction, so this man will take you to holding. One last question: Are you still a virgin?” Jyn was appalled he asked that question, but Jyn herself was ashamed as well. She’d had a love interest in her life, once, but that ended before much could be made from it. 

Jyn simply nodded in response. “Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then, Lyra.” Rakeem shouted, then turned around, and then said something in a hushed tone to the masked man which he didn’t know Jyn could hear. “Treat her nicely. She hasn’t resisted once, and I think she’ll be a top seller.” 

Jyn was insulted by the comment, but also strangely relieved. Rakeem then walked off, and the masked man then picked up the free chain, turned around, and started walking. Jyn could tell he was trying to be gentle, but could tell he was used to pulling hard, as he had a strong presence of strength as he pulled, as Jyn had to try and keep up the best she could, the binders not making life easy.

It was a bit of a walk before they reached a set of 2 large doors guarded by masked men armed with large blasters. The masked man guiding Jyn then talked to one of the guards. “This one’s for the left chamber.” One of the armed masked men on the side of the door on her left side typed in a code to a pad on the door, and the door slid up. The door revealed a circular room with a series of circular-shaped cells.

As Jyn was brought in, she could see the cells each had women in them, each chained the same way Jyn was. Almost all the cells had 2 women inside, each varying in race (most were humans & Twi’leks). The one Jyn was brought to only had 1 women, and as she got closer, she could see the woman was a blonde human.

The masked man placed his wrist device to a pad on the cell door. After a beep, there was a click, and the door opened. The masked man pushed Jyn in, who turned her head as the man closed it. Jyn turned around fully to see the masked man walk back through the large door, which shut after he left.

Jyn then turned back around and got a better look at the woman she was with. She looked slightly older than Jyn, had larger breasts, and was taller as well. “So, I’m guessing your new around here?” The woman asked as she stood up. “How could you tell?” Jyn asked her, to which the woman answered, “I’ve been doing this here 6 years. I know a new girl when I see one.” 

The woman then walked closer to her and held out her hand as best she could with the binder’s restriction. “I’m Crystal.” Jyn guessed that was her made up name, so she decided to use hers as she shook hands with Crystal. “Lyra.” Jyn said as they shook hands. Crystal then broke the shake as she sat down on the built-in bed on her side of the cell. 

“So, you’ve been here for 6 years, yet you look like your fresh out of the shower, how is that?” Jyn asked after she noticed her skin was pristine, and her hair looked freshly cleaned. When Jyn often saw a slave of her type, they look somewhat beat up, and their hair an absolute mess.

“Rakeem has everyone made presentable for the auction. As for service length, Rakeem has doctors that use this medicine that heals any marks, scars, or visible defects. Makes us better for when the auction comes. You’ll get cleaned up tomorrow, as everything is shut down by sundown.” Crystal explained. Jyn nodded, then sat down across from Crystal on the other bed as Crystal leaned back against the wall from her bed. 

“So, what’s your real name?” Crystal asked. Jyn looked at her with a look of confusion. She didn’t know if they could share their real name, and she didn’t know if she was an Imperial spy or something. “I didn’t think we could share our real names.” Jyn stated, to which Crystal responded, “Your fake name is the name given to the owner. In here, you can reveal your real name. We’re a rather tight knit group. My real name is Seda Bandier.”

Jyn, after hearing this, realized she could trust her. “Jyn Erso.” Jyn said. Crystal then replied “Ah, that’s a nice name. Much better than mine.” Jyn smiled at that. It was the first time in a while she’d had proper friendly conversation with someone. Granted, it’s not like she was going to spend long with her, seeing as they’d be sold off in the morning. “So, is this everyone being sold tomorrow, or what’s the deal?” Jyn asked Crystal as she looked out at the others in the other cells.

“No, there’s more people in the other cell block. These are just the ones who have a better behavior. The girls in the other cell block are more feisty and resistant. The doors are soundproofed, so you don’t hear them. They’re more of the younger ones. Speaking of which, how old are you?” Crystal finished with the question, to which Jyn answered. “19, but I’ve been on my own since 16, abandoned by my mentor. The main reason I’m here is for the paycheck. You?”

“I’m 24, with this auction being my last before I age out, but the reason I came here is different. I was a runaway when I met Rakeem, but the reason I ran away was because I’d longed to be a sexual performer, but my religious parents prevented me from doing so. The people who got me in the past are private club owners on places with civilized and large cities, so I’ve been able to live my dream, with protection from Rakeem’s agreement.”

Jyn nodded as Crystal finished explaining. “Well, that’s enough for now. We best get some sleep, as tomorrow we have a big day.” Crystal said as she laid down, with Jyn doing the same. Amazingly, despite being in the buff, it was warm enough in the cell that they didn’t need blankets. At least they each had a mattress, which provided at least some comfort. Sleeping in the chains was a bit difficult, but Jyn eventually made it work. It wasn’t long before Jyn was out, as she knew she’d need her energy for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Jyn woke up the next morning not remembering that she was still in chains. After getting her bearings, she remembered the events from yesterday. As she sat up, she saw Crystal was still asleep. Jyn had a knack for waking up before most people, although she still didn’t know how or why she managed to do so.

Jyn then stood up, then walked as best she could to the cell door. She looked around, and saw the other girls were either still asleep, or starting to wake up. Today was the day of the Auction. Jyn was ambivalent about what was going to happen. She wasn’t scared nor excited. He main goal was just stay alive, and suck up what would happen. After all, she spent 7 years with Saw Gerrara.

It wasn’t long before the large door opened. Everyone in the cells immediately stood up as a large amount of masked men came in, followed by Rakeem, who came in shouting. “Okay girls, todays your time to shine!” The guards then opened all the cell doors, and all the girls walked out on their own will, including Jyn. “Any girls that don’t need to get cleaned up, stand on the right side of the room. Everyone else, on the left.” Rakeem shouted. 

Knowing that Rakeem wanted her to get top dollar, and heeding what Crystal said, Jyn moved to the left side, along with a few other girls. A lot of the other girls, including Crystal, stood on the right side. “Right-o! Men! Take these lovely girls to the Prep Room!” Rakeem shouted as he gestured to the women on the right side. Crystal waved to Jyn before a masked man took her free chain and moved her along with the other girls, being followed by Rakeem.

The small group of girls that needed to be cleaned up stayed while the others were moved. The group, including Jyn, totaled about 10 girls. With Jyn, 5 were human, 3 were Twi’leks, and 2 were other races Jyn didn’t remember. As soon as the other girls were gone, more masked men came in and got them. The main group went one way, the other group went the other way.

They went down the hall, took a left, and then entered a large open shower room, with a closed door on the opposite side of the room from the entrance splitting the shower room on 2 sides. The girls were each placed under individual faucets which were installed in the ceiling. The masked men then walked backwards and stood against the wall on the opposite side of the girls. As Jyn looked around, she noticed the faucets were only on one side, and there were no controls to them. Then, Jyn heard a rumbling sound, and looking up, saw water come down from the faucets above. 

The others had likely been here before her, so they knew what was coming, but the cold water took Jyn by surprise. After the initial shock, however, having the shower was rather enjoyable, despite the fact she had to bend down (as did the other girls) to be able to wash her hair with her hands. She hadn’t had one in at least a week, living only on deodorant spray to keep herself from smelling. 

The water ran for about 10 minutes, giving Jyn ample time to get the dirt & grime off her body (albeit without any soap) before it stopped. The men then walked forward, grabbed the girls’ free chains again, and then lead the girls through the door in the center which just opened.

The next room had a series of large vertical tubes along the walls, about the size of a large human, which Jyn guessed were human-sized dryers. The masked men lead each of the girls to a separate tube. As Jyn was placed in hers, she felt the floor of the tube was a grate, and below that grate was a large fan, and looking up was the same thing. The masked men then shut the doors, and took a step back.

Jyn, knowing what would happen, wasn’t shocked when the fans started up, but was surprised by the power of them. The fans proceeded to dry her off rather quickly, and by the time they stopped she was completely dry, and amazingly her hair wasn’t frizzy either. 

The masked men then walked them back through the shower room and led the group to what Jyn guessed was the Prep room, as there were several girls sitting in chairs in front of mirrors, being attended to by more mask wearing females, with the other girls sitting on benches on the other side. 

As they were walked into the prep room, the masked men let them free after the door to the hallway was shut, and they then left up a flight of stairs near the corner of the room, which likely led to the Auction Room. Jyn looked around through the benches to find some place to sit, soon finding Crystal, and sat by her. “I see your all cleaned up.” Crystal stated. “Yeah. The shower was a shock and a bit of a hassle at first, but I eventually made it work.” Jyn responded.

“So, this is the Prep Room I take it…” Jyn then implied. “Yes. The girls in the chairs over there are getting medicine applied if needed and make-up applied if wanted, by either your or Rakeem’s request. Your likely not going to need too much.” Crystal response, to which Jyn simply nodded.

Jyn then noticed Rakeem walk down the stairs, and then yell out “Next group!” before heading back up. The girls in the chairs stood up, and then walked up the set of stairs in a single file line. Then the group of girls on the bench in front of them stood up, and moved their way to the chairs.

Jyn then turned & asked Crystal another question. “So, have the girls from the other chamber gone yet, or do they do after us?” Crystal then answered “They go after us. Their harder to deal with, as they need 2, sometimes 3 men to carry them around. It’s easier for the girls like us to go first, as we take less effort to deal with.” Jyn nodded again as she looked around.

There was so many girls, she guessed around 40 in this room alone, and guessed more had likely gone before, as the groups were going 5 at a time. Rakeem then walked back down and did the same thing again. As the previous bench was empty, Jyn guessed she was in the next group, and was right as she stood up along with Crystal, another human, a Twi’lek, and a Zabrak.

As the girls in the chairs left, they moved towards the chairs, Jyn following & sitting in a chair next to Crystal. Jyn then let the masked woman do her work. She brushed her hair (including her hair down there, which made Jyn self-conscious & blush on the inside), lightly applied some neutral-color lip gloss, and overall did some minor things here & there.

It wasn’t long before Rakeem came down and did his thing again, ordering the girls upstairs. The girls then stood up, and started walking up the stairs, with Jyn following Crystal. As they got to the top, Jyn saw this Auction room wasn’t like what she thought it was. 

Jyn expected a large room with a stage, but then she remembered the auctions were privately held, so the different design made sense once she thought about it. This room was more a studio, as there was a lot of bright lights & a camera shining on a small podium with a curtain as a backdrop, with 2 armed guards on stand behind her. 

The other human first went up, being led to the podium by another masked man. This human was black-skinned, had long brunette hair kept in a neat ponytail, and looked about a year older than herself. As soon as she was up there, Rakeem was heard yelling into a microphone. 

“This here is Sequoia, a 21-year old and her second time here. Let’s start the bidding process at 75,000 credits.” Jyn then saw a timer on the wall start to count down, as the time shortened Rakeem was heard yelling out higher bids. “100,000…125,000…150,000…175,000…going once, going twice, Sold! To bidder 55.237.624.” Rakeem yelled out the final bid. 175,000 credits was a lot of money. Jyn was curious how much she would go for when she got up there.

Sequoia was followed by the Zabrak, Mali, who went for 150,000 credits, then followed the Twi’lek, Nadeer, who went for 400,000 credits. Crystal was next up to the podium. Rakeem then started the intro & bidding process. “This here ladies and gentlemen is Crystal, my longest serving lady, but don’t let that turn you down, as she’s come back with full satisfaction reports from all people who’ve bought her, and this here is her last auction. Let’s start off her final auction at 500,000 credits!”

Jyn was amazed at the high price, but as the timer went down, she guessed it was her price, as it kept going up. “600,000…700,000…800,000…” Jyn heard him yell in the microphone, and as the timer hit zero, she was astonished at the final price. “Sold! For the grand price of 850,000 credits, to bidder 89.435.606. Congratulations.” Crystal was then moved off the podium and taken behind the curtain, as had the girls before her.

Jyn was next. She took a deep breath, and let the masked man lead her up there. The bright lights nearly blinded her, but made sure she didn’t flinch. On the podium, she looked straight into the camera, and kept a strong composure. “This here ladies and gentlemen is Lyra! It’s her first time here at 19, and yes folks, she is still a virgin. Let’s start the bidding at 1,000,000 credits!”

Jyn thought to herself “1,000,000 credits! This guy must be joking, but then again, Crystal went for 850,000, and I’m still a virgin, so I must mean more.” What shocked Jyn even more was how high the price kept going “2,000,000…3,000,000, 4,000,000…5,000,000. Going once, going twice, Sold! To bidder 24.515.749. Give us a minute folks while we get the next round of girls set up.”

Jyn was amazed at how high she sold for. Looks like being a virgin was a good thing after all. Jyn was then moved by the masked man, behind the curtain, which revealed another doorway that led to something like an assembly room, with all the girls who’ve been sold sitting down in chairs in their respective groups. Jyn was guided over to her group of 5, and was sat down next to Crystal. “Hey, how much did you go for?” Crystal asked as Jyn sat down.

“5,000,000 credits. A lot, I know.” Jyn answered, and she could see the amazement in Crystal’s expression. “That’s amazing! When I was sold as a virgin I only got about 1,250,000 credits. They must really like you if you went that high!” Crystal exclaimed.

“Yeah, so what happens now?” Jyn responded, to which Crystal replied. “Well, after the rest of the nice girls are sold, we’re taken back to our cells, and wait until the other girls are auctioned. After that, your escorted to the planet given by the buyer, given to them after they sign the Servant Ownership Form, and then after 1 year of time, you come back. They choose to finish the auction before moving the girls because sometimes a single buyer buys multiple girls or there are many buyers on a single planet. Coruscant is the most popular, and most girls, many of whom were bought for top dollar, go there.”

Knowing that her buyer might be from a civilized planet was a relief, but Jyn just hoped that said buyer wasn’t a person that she knew. Her family had friends who lived in high positions, especially Krennic. A thought rushed into her head at the thought that Krennic could’ve been her buyer, but that that was cleared when she remembered that he’d been obsessed with that project he and her father were working on before they had gone into hiding, and had been on other planets ever since the project began.

It took a decent while for the first auction to finish. After that was done, everyone was stood up, and then brought back to the cells. As they were being put back in their cells, a legion of armed masked men approached the other door. As it opened, Jyn could hear the whines and cries of other girls. Soon, the girls were carried out by 2-3 guards each, one by one. Some seemed a bit cooperative, but the majority were very resistant.

“How do they keep them still on the podium during the auction?” Jyn asked Crystal as the door to their cell was locked. “Well, first their gagged, to keep them quiet, then if they keep resisting, before their brought on, their tied to a rolling frame that keeps them still. Due to their resistance, they sell for no more than 50,000 a person and even so most are bought by brothel owners or warlords on low level planets.” Crystal answered.

Crystal finished that statement as the large door for their cell area was shut, with more girls still being brought out of the other block as it went down. Jyn then followed Crystal’s lead as they laid down on their beds to get some sleep. After seeing how the girls reacted, Jyn was glad the doors were soundproofed.

_______________

Jyn got a further few hours of sleep before the door opened again. Jyn got up and stood up as the guards opened the doors and everyone was taken out of their cells again. Rakeem walked in as soon as everyone was out, holding a tablet in his hand. “I need the following people to step forward: Sapphire, Chrissy, Kayla, Crystal, Maxine, Lyra, Pearl, and Susanna.”

As Jyn and Crystal stepped forward, so did the other girls, which included a few other humans, a couple Twi’leks, a Zabrak, and one of the girls that Jyn can’t remember the race of. After they stepped forward, masked men took their free chains and had them follow Rakeem. 

Going through hallways that gradually got bigger, they soon went up a large flight of stairs, which entered to a large, pre-lit cave, where a transport holding a large container was sitting on the back of a heavy transport.

A ramp at the back allowed the girls to walk up to the container. As the single door was opened, inside was about 10 seats, 5 along each of the sides, which the girls were each guided to. These seats where definitely designed for them, as the seats had a large restraint that went over their head & shoulders and held them down in the seat, and then large leg covers were rotated over their shins to hold their legs down. 

Jyn & Crystal were placed in seats next to each other near the door, and as everyone was put in, only 2 seats, the ones directly across and in front of them, were left vacant. As soon as the other girls were secured, 2 more girls were brought in, which Jyn guessed were very feisty ones as she could see one was resisting slightly, and another was fighting & screaming with all her might.

As they were brought on, the less resistant girl was placed in front of Jyn, and sat with little fight, while the more Resistant one was put in front of Crystal, and required another guy to set her down. Rakeem walked in and then slapped the more resistant girl in the face. 

“I don’t have to tell you again, SHUT UP! Or else we will gag you again, and do you want that?” (she shook her head) “Then stop whining!” Rakeem then walked back out, circle-waved his hand in the air, and the guards shut the door to the container & started the transport up.

Jyn then took a look at the girls. They were both humans, but the less resistant one had a smaller physique, was taller and had very short purple hair. The other one had long brunette hair, and had a body akin to Jyn’s. Jyn waited until the transport started moving before starting to talk. “What’s your name?” Jyn asked the purple-haired girl. “Who, me?” The girl asked, to which Jyn nodded in response. “Rosetta, this girl next to me is Sara, my idiotic sister.”

“Hey, I’m no idiot!” Sara whined. “If you hadn’t wasted all our money on trying to impress that boy, we wouldn’t be in this situation. It’s your fault we lost our home and it’s your fault I lost my job. We’re just lucky my coworker knew this guy, otherwise we’d be working for the sleazy shop owners, or worse, the Hutts, in which case we’d be better off dead.” Rosetta barked back. Jyn looked at Crystal, who in turn looked at her. They both took a deep breath, and they both knew it was better for them the stay out of this, as the girls continued to argue. After all, they had a long way to go.

It was a while before they reached wherever their destination was, at which point the girls finally shut up. It was night time when they got there, but that didn’t mean they’d be waiting until morning, as Jyn heard shouting outside by workers, and soon a shunting that shook the trailer. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Sara cried out, but Rosetta responded. “That’s almost all you’ve said since we got here, so just shut up.” The container was shunted again, and then they felt the container get lifted by something.

From what Jyn could see out of a small window that was right behind her head, she could see they were being lifted by a crane into the cargo bay of a freighter. It made sense, seeing as how Imperials hardly ever check large containers when searching ships of this type. 

As soon as the container was lifted into the cargo bay, Jyn saw the Cargo bay doors close, and then masked men proceeded to lock the container down with straps as she heard footsteps on the top and a strap with a buckle hit her window. As they were doing that, Rakeem entered the container. 

“Now that you’re all here, I can tell you where you are all going. Your buyers are all located on Coruscant. They remain anonymous until they come to pick you up from the private landing pad we have, so I cannot indulge the identities of your buyers. You all should get comfortable, as the journey will take a while.” Rakeem said before leaving the container once again.

“Thank god we haven’t eaten anything in over 24 hours, because I don’t think we’ll be given bathroom breaks.” Jyn said to Crystal, who nodded in response. Jyn was surprised she hadn’t had to use the bathroom, seeing as she had that drink at Cal’s bar before coming here. It must have been some type of space travelers drink, as very few space ships she’d been on have had a bathroom of any sort.

As soon as the men had finished securing the container, Jyn heard the ships engines start spooling up. “Have you ever been off-world before?” Jyn asked Rosetta. “No. We never had the money for it. Have you?” Rosetta asked back. “I’ve been jumping from planet to planet, doing odd jobs along the way since I was 16.” Jyn answered.

Soon, Jyn felt the aircraft leave the ground. Knowing it’ll take a decent amount of time to get from Tatooine to Coruscant, Jyn put her head against one of the shoulder restraints and shut her eyes. It could be the last amount of sleep Jyn could have for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Jyn woke up right as she felt the ship leave hyperspace. As she looked around, she noticed everyone was asleep as well. Jyn wished she could stretch out, but the chains & seat restraints prevented her from doing anything.

Crystal woke up shortly after Jyn. “After we there yet?” Crystal said groggily. “Well, we’re out of hyperspace, that’s for sure. Whether we’re there or not is a different story.” Jyn answered back. The container then jostled around a bit, likely due to the ship either entering an atmosphere or being attacked. It was very likely the former, as there were no alarms going off.

It wasn’t long before the ship shunted downward, which Jyn could feel was them landing. Jyn turned her head as much as she could to see out of the only window, which was no bigger than her face, right behind her head. As the engines shut down, masked men were then heard shouting and climbing on top, undoing the straps holding the container in place. Not surprising it took them less time to get the straps undone as opposed to getting them done.

Jyn then felt and saw what she could of the cargo doors opening. The container shunted again, which Jyn figured was the container being lowered from the cargo bay. By the time the ship had landed, everyone had woken up. As the container was being lowered, Jyn saw what she could of Coruscant. All she could see was speeders going by at lightning speeds, and large towers in the sky.

The container shook as it was placed on the ground, and soon after the lights went out. The door was opened with a bright light behind it, and masked men entered the container. The men proceeded to remove the seat restraints of everyone inside, with Jyn being the first. As she was being led out, the bright light of the sun blinded her.

After her eyes adjusted, she could see they were on a sky platform, and that the freighter they used was in fact the freighter from Hangar 25 back on Tatooine. Jyn was followed by Rosetta, then Crystal, then Sara (still being resistant), and everyone else.

They were marched a few feet from the ship, then lined up side by side. “On your knees.” Barked out one of the masked men, and then the men holding everyone’s free chains pushed everyone down onto their knees. Luckily, the platform was metal, and not concrete, so it didn’t hurt that much when Jyn was pushed down.

Jyn then saw Rakeem walk past her and in front of the girls. “Your new owners will be here soon. Be on your best behavior, and your first night will be no problem. If you don’t behave, then prepare for a night of hell.” Jyn noticed the remark from Rakeem made Sara nervous. 2 men had to hold her still to keep her from running. Granted, it’s not like she could run far, as she was still in chains and they were in the sky after all.

After about 5 minutes, several transports started to land on the side landing pads of the platform. Some looked regal, some sporty, others mid class. She didn’t notice any that looked like they were run by underworld bosses or had a run-down look, yet, which was a decent relief. One by one, people exited their transports. They all congregated in a group in front of Rakeem, who stood a few meters away from the servants.

“In case you are new here, my name is Rakeem. I’m the person behind this business. You are here because you purchased a Sexual Servant from my Auction house. From the moment you take your Servant, you have 1 years’ worth of time to do whatever you want with them. You cannot put them in any form of lethal danger. If you do, and if they die because of something other than natural causes, you must pay double what you paid for the Servant’s services. If you are unhappy with your Servant’s services, you are to contact me and return them, in exchange for a refund. I will now call out your bidding ID number. When I do, step forward, sign the Servant Ownership Form with both yours & your Servant’s name or names, and both your slave or slaves & their Chained Binders keys will be given.”

That was the first time Rakeem seemed like a true professional businessman. Crystal had probably heard this talk several times, but to Jyn, it was truly remarkable. Rakeem then pulled out a tablet and started announcing bidders. “Bidder 19.852.632.” A human man no older than 30 stood forward, wearing a very fancy suit. He was likely a millionaire’s son. Rakeem handed him the tablet the form was on, and after he signed it, handed it back to Rakeem.

“Kayla, step forward.” Rakeem shouted out. One of the Twi’leks, a blue girl about Jyn’s age, was stood up and brought over to the young man. The man was then handed a key, and he then took the chain from the masked man holding her free chain. Once the trade was made, Jyn saw her being walked to an open top speeder.

More bidders, each varying in races, were called out, and one by one the servants were taken, until Jyn, Crystal, Rosetta, & Sara were remaining. Weirdly, there was quite a few people still standing, however, Jyn guessed these were likely people accompanying the buyers. Rakeem announced the next one, “Bidder 70.335.041.” This time, a Cerean woman about Crystals age stood forward, and after signing the form, was both happy and amazed at who was announced. “Rosetta & Sara, step forward.”

Jyn was happy because the sisters would be together, but was amazed someone like that had bought them, and bought them together. The woman wore clothes like what Jyn wore before she submitted herself to Rakeem’s Servant business.

“That’s Marla Salieri, the woman who bought me last year. She owns a high-end BDSM service & bar in the Court District. She’s a good woman, but she’ll drive Sara hard.” Crystal said in a hushed tone to Jyn as the girls were brought before the woman. Rosetta went without a fight, the same less so for Sara, who still needed to be handled by the masked men as they were brought to Marla’s van speeder.

2 buyers were what remained. She didn’t quite exactly remember who Crystal’s bidder was, 89.4…something, but Jyn remembered hers like it was her birthday, Bidder 24.515.749. “Bidder 89.435.606.” Rakeem announced. A female Aqualish stepped forward, signed the form, then handed it back to Rakeem. “Crystal, step forward.”

Crystal was then stood up and walked over to her buyer. As she was walking, Crystal turned as best she could and waved to Jyn, who waved back in response. She didn’t know when, or if she’d ever see her again, so it was a touching farewell to a person she’d only known for about 36 hours.

“Well, that just leaves you, Bidder 24.515.749.” Rakeem said. The woman who stepped forward was about twice Jyn’s age, and looked fairly majestic, wearing a model dress, which Jyn guessed was custom-made.

Jyn was stood up before Rakeem had even announced her name, but seeing as how she was the last one, it looked like it didn’t really matter. As Jyn was brought before the woman, she got a good look at what she looked like. She had bright blonde hair, kept in an ornate hair holder. Her dress was really conservative, covering everything but her hands, but it had elegant designs all over the dress. She was clearly someone important if she could have a dress that fancy.

She was handed the key to Jyn’s binders, and Jyn’s free chain was then handed to one of the woman’s 2 female bodyguards, who also happened to wear masks, although this time the mask only covered the nose & mouth. Granted, they both looked the same anyways, as they each had long blonde hair kept in a bun at the back of their heads, and wore blue body armor akin to Mandalorians.

Jyn was then escorted behind the woman by the bodyguards to the woman’s speeder. It was a long, relatively narrow speeder with curved glass windows. It was basically a small airbus that was modified into a personal transport.

Inside the transport, there were several single rotatable luxurious seats along the sides, with a bench seat in the back, and a cockpit separated by a wall. Jyn was sat down on the bench seat, while the woman took one of the luxurious seats in front of the bench seat. The guards first attached the seat beat, weaving it under the connected chains, then attached the connector chain between her ankle cuffs to a mounting ring on the floor. The guards then left & went into the cockpit.

As the engines were being started up, Jyn looked out the window. Rakeem had already packed up his men and was preparing to leave. Considering how many girls he’s likely dealing with, Jyn could understand why he was leaving so quickly.

Soon, the transport was in the air. After they were in the air lanes, the woman turned around to face Jyn. “Do you know who I am?” the woman asked. Jyn shook her head. “Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Monica Marella. I am the Senator for the Imperial Senate for the Planet of Coruscant.”

Jyn knew who Monica Marella was, but not what she looked like. She always heard of Senate elections when she was in city bars on other planets, but they didn’t bother to show much as to what they looked like, which seemed understandable seeing as how there were so many senators in the senate.

“According to the auction, and the document I signed for your ownership, your name is Lyra, correct?” Monica asked. Jyn nodded in response. “Well, if you don’t mind, could you tell me your real name?”

“I didn’t think Servants could reveal their real names.” Jyn stated, but Monica rebuffed her. “You can’t reveal your name to anyone you don’t work for or work with. I am, however, your owner. Many owners will forgo asking what their Servants real name is, but there are a select few that do ask, I among them.”

Jyn was still wary about this. She was an Imperial after all, but she did buy her, and doubted that she was friends with anyone who knew her father, especially Krennic. “Jyn Erso. That’s my real name, just please don’t reveal it to anyone else.” She asked the senator.

“Don’t worry, the only people who will know that name are me and my handmaidens, and my handmaidens are forbidden from talking. Your name is safe with me.” Monica said, reassuring Jyn.

It wasn’t long before they reached their destination: Monica’s Residence. Jyn saw out the window that 2 identical girls were standing near the landing pad. As the speeder got closer, she could see they were about her age, probably younger, and were both twins. They also had simple dresses just as conservative as Monica’s, but had no designs on it.

After the speeder was set down. The senator waited for Jyn to be unbuckled by the guards before getting up. She proceeded to walk in front of the guards as one of them brought Jyn with her. Monica stopped in front of the 2 handmaidens. Jyn noticed that the one on the right side had a necklace, which Jyn probably guessed was to be able to tell one from the other.

“Jyn, this is Maria and Sofia, my handmaidens. They’re twins, but you can tell Maria from Sofia because Sofia will have a necklace.” Monica then turned around to face her handmaidens as she continued. “Girls, this is our new Sexual Servant. Her name is Jyn Erso, but when you are asked by someone other than me, you will refer to her as ‘Lyra’. Once you’ve gotten her cleaned up, you know where to take her.” Monica then turned back around. “Guard, release her, I’m sure she won’t be trouble, the handmaidens can take care of her from here.”

Monica then turned back again and walked between the handmaidens, handing Maria the key to her binders as they walked toward Jyn. The guard holding Jyn’s free chain then handed the chain to Sofia. As soon as the trade was made, the guards walked towards the apartment, ahead of the handmaidens.

Walking into the residence, Jyn could tell Monica was definitely upper class. The place looked very elegant, with expensive art work & lavish designs all around. Jyn didn’t spend too much time here however, as she was escorted by the girls down a small spiral staircase. They went down the staircase a good 2 or 3 floors before reaching the bottom, which lead to a hallway with a series of doors on the sides and a large door at the end.

The girls escorted Jyn towards the second door on the right, which led to what could only be described as a large bathroom. There was a glass chamber in the wall, which Jyn guessed was the shower, a sink with an extended countertop and drawers beneath it, a separate countertop with drawers on the other side, a small closet, and doors on each of the side walls that likely went to other rooms.

Jyn was stopped in the center of the room, and as Sofia went searching through drawers under the counter, hearing things being pulled out and placed on the countertop, Maria was at work getting Jyn’s chains undone.

Jyn hadn’t been able to stretch much in the nearly 48 hours she’d had the binders on, so once Maria had taken them off, it was the first thing she did. Amazingly, unlike the binders used by the storm troopers, the binders didn’t hurt (granted they weren’t tightened to the point of circulation restriction) while they were on, so when they were finally off, Jyn didn’t grab for her wrists like she normally would.

As soon as Maria was done with the collar, she took the chains and placed them on a hook on the wall, then lead her into the shower. As Jyn was brought in, she was surprised to see there were cuffs dangling from sides of the ceiling & laying on the ground of the chamber. Maria then turned Jyn around, and locked the cuffs around Jyn’s wrists. She then did the same with Jyn’s ankles.

As soon as Jyn was locked in place, Maria stepped out, closed the door, then moved over to the countertop with the sink. Jyn then shifted her focus to Sofia, who was standing near the basic counter holding some form of device. She pressed a button, and the cuffs started to pull. Jyn’s legs were pulled apart, and Jyn’s arms were pulled up & apart to the point where her feet were no longer touching the ground. The chains retracted until Jyn was pulled taught.

Jyn was now dangling from the ceiling, with her legs pulled apart. “I doubt this is how the girls take a shower.” Jyn though to herself. Sofia then clicked another button. Jyn then noticed pipes on all the sides of the shower chamber, below, above, and on all 3 walls, apart from the glass side, extend out. Then, without warning, water came gushing out at high pressure.

The water this time wasn’t icy cold, but rather scalding hot. Jyn screamed out in pain as the hot water burned her skin, and thrashed as much as the chains would allow her to, the cuffs not letting up. It was especially painful as the water wasn’t just coming from the top, but also below, behind, and on the sides. Her whole body was being attacked from all sides. Combined with the high pressure of the water itself, and the pain was excruciating.

Suddenly, the water stopped, and Jyn could finally catch her breath. “Holy Fuck!” Jyn screamed out loud. Jyn then noticed a small robotic arm with a nozzle extend from the ceiling. Jyn closed her eyes and braced for the worst, but was relived to find it was actually a liquid soap sprayer, and luckily wasn’t high powered. The soap sprayer lathered Jyn’s body in soap, which soothed her body after that water attack. 

After the soap sprayer finished its job, four robotic arms came down. Jyn immediately knew what those did after seeing the sponges on the end. The arms then proceeded to rub the soap in all over her body. Granted, they were a bit rough, and when they started rubbing around her vagina and her breasts, it aroused Jyn for the first time in years. 

Soon, the arms finished their job, but Jyn knew what that meant. The scalding hot water started spraying at top pressure again. Jyn didn’t scream this time, but did writhe in pain as the hot water burned her body yet again. After the water stopped, the chains started to loosen. 

As her body was freed, Jyn got down on her knees. The hot water didn’t damage her body, but it did cause pain. Her skin was glowing a light red color, much like a minor sunburn, and she ached all over from the high-pressure water attacking her whole body.

Lastly, a large door opened above Jyn’s head, and a large fan powered up above. The fan the proceeded to dry Jyn off, but did little to cool her skin down as the air being blown from it was circulated from the heat still encased by the chamber. By the time the fan stopped, Jyn was dry, but her body still ached.

As soon as the chains were loosened to the point where they were before the torture shower, both the girls came in, undid the chains, and lifted Jyn’s body over to a what seemed to be a basic chair sitting near the counter with the sink. As she was sat down, she was also restrained. Her arms were pulled behind the chair and attached to cuffs behind it, and her legs were pulled to the sides and cuffed as well. As Jyn regained her senses from the shower assault, she looked at the chair.

Part of the front of the seat of the chair was cut away, and with how she was leaning back (due in part of how far down the wrist cuffs were behind the chair), her vagina was now given full access to the girls. As she looked on the counter, she could see various waxing tools. Putting the pieces together, she figured out what the girls were doing now: waxing her pubic hair.

Jyn had spent puberty while serving under Saw Gerrara in his militant forces. No one there acted like a mother to her, so certain things she had to pick up herself, one of which was shaving. The men were lucky they only had to do their faces, well those that did shave. Jyn had to do basically her whole body. To save time, she only did her underarms and legs (her forearms never being hairy enough to shave), and therefore never did her crotch area. While on more civilized planets, she’d seen places that did Women’s Waxing, but Jyn never did it, for monetary reasons.

This would be the first time Jyn would get her crotch waxed. She’d heard the first time was a bitch, but never knew how truly painful it was. Maria kneeled down in front of her crotch, laid a small towel on the ground, and first proceeded to trim some off the hair using scissors. It felt awkward. No one had ever touched her down there apart from herself when she would masturbate.

As Maria was trimming her pubic hair, Jyn looked over to Sofia, who was doing something on the other counter. She couldn’t see what she was doing, and it wasn’t until Maria finished trimming her pubic hair did she come over, holding some form of device that looked like a pocket blaster, but wasn’t one. Jyn’s attention was then refocused as she felt Maria start to lather her crotch with the wax.

It was slightly warm, and felt funny as it was applied. As Maria applied the wax, it made Jyn feel more aroused than she was when in the shower. It wasn’t long before her whole nether region was covered in the wax. Maria then got up and walked around the chair to stand behind Jyn, and then cover her mouth. Jyn found this confusing, but then she saw Sofia walk around, holding that device. She placed it down on the countertop as she started to rub her nipples.

Sofia rubbing her nipples made Jyn more aroused than she already was. Jyn though to herself, “Why are the girls doing this? Is this some initiation or something?” Jyn broke her chain of thought as Sofia stopped rubbing her nipples and then grabbed as much of her right breast as she could. Jyn acknowledged that she had small breasts. It worked out well because it meant she never had to wear a bra, but here that didn’t really matter too much.

Jyn watched as Sofia took the device and proceeded to place the device to the side of her right nipple. Then, Sofia pulled a trigger on the device, and Jyn felt a sharp pain in her nipple. When Sofia removed her hand, Jyn looked, and was shocked to see what she’d done, and finally realized what that device was: Sofia pierced her nipple with a piercing gun. The pain didn’t subside, and it only worsened when Sofia pierced her other nipple. 

Jyn tried to scream, but Maria essentially had a death grip on her mouth, and the restraints did their job at keeping her at bay. Jyn thought the pain would be over when after Sofia pierced her other nipple, but she was dead wrong. After Sofia had placed the piercing gun on the countertop, she kneeled down, and Jyn realized what that meant.

She’d heard wax was painful when peeled off, and with how hairy it was down there, she guessed it would be bad. Sofia had no mercy, and ripped the wax off without giving any indication she was about to. Jyn squirmed in her seat as much as she could. She was in more physical pain that she’d ever been in, likely a foreshadow of what’s to come.

As soon as the initial shock subsided, Maria released Jyn’s mouth. Jyn started panting as she eventually caught her breath. Maria & Sofia then proceeded to undo the restraints holding her down to the seat. Jyn was too tired from all the pain she was just given, from the shower to the piercings to the waxing. As a result, the girls lifted her together much like 2 people could carry a wounded soldier, Sofia on the right, Maria on the left, with her feet dragging as the twins carried her from the bathroom down the hall to the large door at the end.

Sofia placed her hand on a pad to the side of the door, and after a beep, a large clunk was heard, and the door slid upwards. As Jyn was brought in, the room had no lights, but once she was placed on the bed in one of the back corners, the lights turned on. Harsh white lights replaced the cooler lights in the bathroom & the hallway, and they hurt Jyn’s eyes a bit.

As soon as Jyn was laid down on the bed, the twins left, the door shutting behind them. Jyn, for the first time since this whole ordeal started, was finally alone. Jyn just stayed laying down on the bed as she cooled off and rested a bit from the event that was being in the twin’s care. Without even knowing it, Jyn dozed off, succumbing to the exhaustion from the twins abuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally text put at the end of Chapter 3, but I decided to make this it's own chapter to keep the word count below the 6,000 mark, which is my maximum word limit for chapter-based or one-shot fanfics

Jyn proceeded to regain consciousness slowly. She didn’t know how much time had passed since she crashed. As she woke up more, the lingering pain from the twin’s actions in the bathroom came back to her. Her skin had cooled and returned to its normal color, but her bones still ached from the high-pressure shower.

“Fuck. Ow.” Jyn said as she sat up on the bed. Jyn then looked down on her body. Her freshly waxed crotch and her newly pierced nipples were clear and present. Jyn moved her hands and touched her crotch, which stung to the touch, then lifted her hands to touch her nipples. 2 barbell piercings were now horizontally pierced into her nipples, one barbell in each nipple. They were still very sensitive as Jyn touched them, hissing in pain as she did so.

Jyn put her hands down as she lifted her head up to look around the room. It was gray colored wood all over, with nothing around the room, save for the bed with mattress she was on, a toilet in the corner of the room opposite of the bed, and a window on her side of the room, but a few feet from the bed. Jyn mustered all the strength she could to stand up. She still ached, and nearly tripped as she stood up, but the pain subsided as she started to move to the other side. 

Looking out the window, she saw the nighttime Coruscant skyline, speeders in air lanes and bright lights stemming from the apartment buildings. Jyn then heard a small grumbling noise. She immediately turned to see who or what else was with her, but realized it wasn’t something in the room, but rather her stomach. Jyn then remembered she hadn’t eaten anything in over 48 hours. 

Jyn had gone days without food in the past when she was trekking with Gerrara’s forces across deserts or through forests when staking out or traveling to a location on other planets, so she wasn’t to the point of dying for food, but would’ve liked to get some at least soon.

Jyn turned back around and leaned against the window sill as she looked at the skyline. She guessed she was likely anywhere from 100-150 stories up, judging by how far the ground seemed from the window. There wasn’t any major landmark in sight, so she couldn’t tell where on Coruscant she was exactly, but guessed it was likely in the Senate District, seeing as how she was now in service with the Senator of Coruscant.

Speak of the devil, because as the door opened, the Senator walked in. Jyn turned as the door shut to see her new mistress, and saw she was wearing a nightgown, but was still as high-end as her dress she wore earlier. “I see your awake now. You’ve been out for a while. I figured you were hungry, so I brought you some food.” The senator spoke. Jyn looked down and saw the Senator was holding a tray with food on it. It wasn’t much, just a glass of water in a clear glass, a sandwich and some fruit, but Jyn was willing to take anything to eat.

Jyn walked over to the Senator, who handed her the tray as she got close. Jyn was careful to take the tray gently, so as not to anger the Senator. She’d seen what the twins could do, so she feared what the leader could do. “Let’s get some place to sit down.” Said the Senator, as she interacted with a device that was on her lower forearm. It looked like the ones worn by the masked men, except much more high tech.

A part of the floor in the middle of the room opened, and up came a small table and 2 chairs, all of which was bolted to the floor. The 2 then walked to the table, each sitting in separate chairs, and Jyn placing the tray on her side as she sat down. “Bringing a servant food? Isn’t that a bit menial for a Senator of your prowess?” Jyn questioned before taking a bite of the sandwich.

“I figured a little bit of compassion didn’t hurt, and I didn’t know if you were still in shock after what the girls did to you.” Monica answered, to which Jyn asked in response, “Speaking of which, is there something wrong with those girls? I know I’m now a Sexual Servant in all, but even so that was a bit rough.”

“The twins have an everlasting hatred of sex slaves, given to them because of what happened to them in childhood.” Monica explained. Jyn nodded in response as she was chewing on some fruit.

“The girls are daughters of high-ranking government officials, born on the planet of Alderaan, which is a planet that has its own Anti-slavery legislation in place. The girls’ mother, who died in childbirth, was born & raised on Alderaan, but the father was raised on Vardos, a devout Imperial planet, so after the mother past away, he bought a sex slave, disguising her as a maid. He didn’t know that the sex slave was also a spy, working to stop secret slavery on the planet. When the authorities arrested the father, being a top brass Imperial, he was simply deported back to Vardos, but the girls, due to an Alderaanian birth clause, were forced to be given up, and thus lived in an orphanage, until my father drafted the girls to be my personal handmaidens, given to me as a present following my Senate election.” Monica elaborated.

“That explains why they were so rough, and what’s the deal with them not talking? I didn’t hear so much as a grunt from the girls. You said on the ride here they were forbidden?” Jyn asked as she put down the almost done sandwich and took a sip of the water.

“The girls can talk, they haven’t had their tongues removed or anything like that. In protest to try and distance themselves from their father, who they also harbor resentment for after being given up, as well as find solace on something while orphans, they found a religion that forbade all contact to anyone other than family unless absolutely necessary. Plus, it’s part of their initial hatred against sex slaves. Maria might warm up to you, as over time she’s been privately lessening her hatred for sex slaves and forgoing her religious beliefs, but don’t expect the same from the more dominant and devout Sofia, who’s the older of them by 10 minutes. Don’t bring it up though when Maria is here, let her warm up to you on her own terms.” Monica answered.

“Yes, ma’am. So, if you don’t mind me asking, what’s the deal with this room, and what’s your story with Rakeem & Sexual Servants? I doubt you made this room just for me as your first Sexual Servant?” Jyn asked Monica before she took another sip from the water.

“Good question. So, I met Rakeem rather early on in his business venture through a friend who had underworld contacts that knew Rakeem & his sophisticated and rather professional approach to sexual slavery. I knew from a fairly young age I was bisexual, and partially a sadist, kept both from my father as best I could, and I couldn’t exactly have a relationship with my handmaidens or a private girlfriend, with myself being a politician in all, so I got my female fix through buying Sexual Servants through Rakeem’s auction house, as having a female sex slave doesn’t raise suspicions, and as it’s a sex slave, any gender is fine no matter your gender. I made this room specifically to do whatever I wanted and house whatever tools I needed to do whatever to said sex slaves, without leaving something hiding around. Your currently my 12th Sexual Servant, and I haven’t gone back to a strip club ever since.” Monica explained.

“That makes sense. I’d do the same, but I don’t see the tools you said you’d use on Sexual Servants.” Jyn said as she finished eating her food, but Monica rebuffed her. “That’s because they’re all hidden away, behind panels that rotate from the walls. I keep them hidden away to prevent more resistant slaves or very horny ones from getting their hands on them.”

Monica then interacted with her wrist-device again, and before she knew it, panel after panel rotated around the room. Jyn stood up as the final panels rotated. From the ceiling to the bottom of the walls, each panel was covered with some type of sexual tool. It ranged from items Jyn could recognize such as whips, collars, and rope, to stuff she couldn’t even recognize. Jyn was in awe at everything. “If you think this is everything, there’s even more stuff stored below, but those items are the bigger & more custom pre-fab stuff, like this table & chair set.” Monica stated as she proceeded to stand up as well.

Jyn had walked a few feet from the table over to one of the walls, so when Monica stood up she walked over to where Jyn was. Jyn turned around when she approached. “One last thing: why me?” Jyn asked as Monica got closer. “Because I saw something in you. I saw a strong, beautiful, and confident young woman…” Monice said as she cupped Jyn’s face. Jyn took the moment to truly look at the senator. She had angelic features, and despite being twice her age, she looked half that. Monica then brought Jyn’s face to hers, and as they both closed their eyes, Monica kissed Jyn.

This wasn’t Jyn’s first kiss, but it was her first kiss with a girl, let alone a 40-year old Senator, and while her still sensitive nipples were touching up against the senator’s chest, Jyn didn’t care. As Jyn put her hands-on Monica’s waist, Monica wrapped her arms around Jyn, which wasn’t hard considering Jyn was only 5’ 3”, about half a foot shorter than the senator, but Monica did have to crane her neck down a bit to kiss Jyn. 

Jyn thought to herself “Maybe this won’t be so bad after all.” Only she was too quick to judge. Jyn felt Monica move her right arm, but Jyn was so enamored in the lust of the kiss she didn’t know she grabbed something from the wall. Jyn didn’t open her eyes until Monica broke off the kiss. “But, I also saw a sexy, submissive, and obedient slave.” Monica said in a different tone as Jyn felt a spank on her ass.

Jyn dropped her hands and jumped a bit at the spank, and as Monica stepped back Jyn saw what she grabbed on the wall: a horse riding crop. Jyn stood still as Monica walked around her body, sliding the crop along various places. Jyn tried to remain as stoic as possible by keeping her composure, although a thought in her head made her think of the possibility that this might just be what Monica wanted.

“You have a magnificent body. The girls did a good job.” Monica said as she was going around, Jyn was scared she’d hit her, hard, if she didn’t respond at all, but she didn’t know how to exactly respond, so she simply said, “Thank you, ma’am.” Monica, who was behind Jyn when she responded, gave a light tap with her crop to the side of her shoulder as she walked around to face her in front. Jyn refused to make eye contact or turn her head, no wanting to anger her.

“Mistress. It’s ‘Thank You, Mistress.’ That’s what you’ll refer me to whenever in this room. Whenever outside, you’ll refer to me as Senator. You weren’t told what to respond with, however, so I’ll let that one slide, but don’t forget, or in the future you’ll get something a lot worse than that tap, understand?” Monica said, in a much more commanding tone than before.

“Yes, Mistress.” Jyn answered. “Good Girl.” Monica replied, as she then proceeded to slowly & lightly tap Jyn’s nipples, switching between them with each tap. Jyn muscled through the best she could, as the initial pain had barely subsided. “I know how sensitive these can be after getting pierced. Are they still sensitive, Jyn?” Monica questioned Jyn. “Yes, Mistress.” Jyn replied.

Monica then lifted the crop, and as she moved to Jyn’s left side, she rotated her hand, and moved the tip of the crop from her nipples to her vagina. Jyn did her best to not to flinch as Monica then lightly, but rapidly, tapped her vagina with the crop. She hoped this wouldn’t make her crotch wet, because she bet that would spell bad news for her current situation. Monica then took the crop and gave her crotch a hard hit. 

Jyn flinched ever so slightly and nearly grunted & whimpered in response, but instead bit her lip to hold in the sound. The single whack hurt, not as much as getting the wax ripped off yesterday, but it still hurt, and it was still rather sensitive from the waxing, so the feeling was amplified two-fold. 

Monica then placed the tip against her crotch, keeping it there as she closed in to where their faces were almost right next to each other, but Jyn refused to move, keeping her focus where it had been for the past few minutes, on the wall across the room.

“I should give you a punishment right now, properly break you in for your first night, and probably be kind and let you orgasm based on how well you’ve behaved so far.” Monica said as she lifted the crop from Jyn’s crotch, and held it right in front of her face. Jyn got a very small whiff of the scent of her crotch. Jyn could feel she wasn’t wet, yet, so it was likely residual from the hard hit. Monica then moved away, put the crop back behind on the wall in its place, then walked swiftly until she was almost close to the door.

“However, because it’s late, that will all have to wait until tomorrow. I get up modestly early, yes, but I have work until the afternoon tomorrow, so don’t mind sleeping in. Keep in mind, however, the twins also have the ability to come in here. They’re to give you good food 3 times a day, and give it nicely so you can eat, but after you’ve eaten, all bets are off. Have a good night.” Monica said as she then turned around, interacted with her wrist device, and then all the panels retracted until the original wooden façade was left, and the table (weirdly with the tray & it’s trash) went back under as well.

The items that were in the room already when the Senator first walked in were all that was left, and the final panels rotated back as the door opened and Monica walked out, shutting after she was through, and then Jyn heard a clunk, likely the door locking behind her. Jyn finally broke her stature & took a deep breath after the door clunked.

Jyn didn’t know how to react. Granted, it wasn’t like it mattered anymore. The Senator was gone, but Jyn didn’t have anything to do, apart from maybe go to bed, which was what Jyn did. The lights didn’t go out to her surprise, that was until they actually did. The whole room was left dark, save for the light from the window, which let in the city light. Jyn didn’t care about that anymore, and just cared about getting some sleep. She didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow, but she at least wanted to be well rested for it.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jyn got her first ounce of consciousness the next morning, her first thought was she had slept in her tank top & underwear, and immediately reached out without opening her eyes to grab for her pants, but after not feeling anything, she opened her eyes, then realized she was still in the same room she was put in yesterday, and she still had no clothes to wear.

Jyn had slept without any clothes in the past, but that was only when she knew she’d be alone and her clothes (which were at times her only clothes) were being washed. However, when she did so, she made sure she at least had a blanket to cover herself. At least luckily the room wasn’t cold. In fact, the room was actually rather warm, but not so warm that it was hot like a sauna.

As Jyn woke up more, she wasn’t surprised to see the sun hadn’t come up. Luckily, the aches from the previous day had gone, save for the pain in her nipples. Jyn walked over, and saw the sun was actually starting to rise. Jyn had seen sunrises before, most often when she was on watch while she was still with Gerrara, but she had never seen the sunrise on a city planet like Coruscant. 

As the sun rose, Jyn could see through spaces left between certain buildings a good amount of the sunrise, with the sun silhouetting buildings far out of her sight when dark out or even in broad daylight. Jyn marveled at the sunrise, and took the time to just look at the sunrise.

Soon, the bright ceiling lights turned back on. She heard a clunk, turned to face the door, and saw Maria walk in as the door opened. She was wearing a similar outfit from yesterday, except this dress was a burgundy rather than a blue. Jyn guessed it was likely planned to coordinate with whatever the Senator was wearing.

Maria walked over to the bed as the door shut behind her, placed the tray on the table, then walked over and stood near the closed door. Jyn then walked over to the bed and sat down as she looked at what was on the tray. There was the glass of water like last time, but with it was an egg & cheese with bacon breakfast biscuit, an apple, and a piece of toast.

As Jyn ate, being careful not to get food on the mattress or the floor, she looked over at Maria. She stood with one hand over the other, both held in front, and stood like a soldier on guard. Jyn took note that Maria didn’t have a wrist device like the Senator, which Jyn guessed was the reason why she was eating on the bed rather than the table from last night.

After Jyn was done eating, she placed all the trash and dishes on the tray. Maria then walked over grabbed the tray as quickly as she could, and walked towards the door, which opened as soon as she got near it. It closed and locked after she was through it.

Jyn now didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t tired, and didn’t have anything to mess around with other than herself, but she wasn’t feeling horny at the time. Jyn decided to look around the room, and see if anything was hidden or some secret was kept in the room. Jyn first stood up, got down on her knees and looked under the bed, which to her surprise didn’t reveal anything, just an empty space. 

Jyn then stood up and lifted the mattress, which immediately presented itself with something, as a large door spanning the length of the bed was revealed. Lifting the door, inside was a series of books, which gave Jyn relief as it provided something: reading. Jyn was a fast reader when it came to messages, but novels took her ages, and with the number of novels there, there’d be enough to last her well towards the end of her service.

Jyn noticed in the middle of all the books was an old folded piece of paper. She picked it up, closed the door (also setting down the mattress), then sat down on the bed. Opening the paper revealed it was a letter, likely written by a previous slave.

"To whom it may concern, these books were once under the temporary ownership of the Sexual Servant known as Natalia, Senator Monica Morena’s first Sexual Servant. I asked for these books to provide some form of mental stimulation for me and to the later Sexual Servants who would come after me. That way, while we were in isolation, we wouldn’t lose our minds and return to either Rakeem or the world in a state of mental instability. I advise you to read these books either sparingly or slowly, otherwise you’ll run out of material to read. I only ask that later owners please care for the books just as well as I did. I had to pay a price to get these books, and I do not want the later girls to pay that price. -Natalia"

Jyn made sure to be careful when folding the paper and placing it back where it was. Jyn then grabbed the first book, titled Learning the Stars (likely an educational or scientific research book), and then laid down on the bed and started reading the book. At least Jyn was a slow reader, and she picked one of the larger books, to her luck.

_______________

The book wasn’t exactly a page turner, but it at least gave Jyn something to read. She expected to be reading this for a while, as it was midday before she was only 2/3 through the first chapter, and there was about 25 chapters in the book alone. At least the book was somewhat useful, as the book was basically a beginner’s guide to the stars of the galaxy, as well as an educational book on how to navigate via the stars, no matter what planet you’re on.

Jyn heard the clunk from the door’ lock, and scurried to hide the book under the mattress, worried that if she was caught reading she would be punished for it. She stayed laying down, however, and leaned up after seeing who was walking in the door. This time it was Sofia, identified thanks to her signature necklace. 

She was wearing the exact same dress as Maria. After seeing them 2 days in a row wearing the exact same dress as the other, Jyn wondered if one or the other had at least 1 item of clothing in their wardrobe that wasn’t identical to the other.

Jyn sat up & tucked her legs in as Sofia approached the bed, the door shutting behind her, and placing the tray of food on her bed, then moving to stand in the same place and the same way as Maria was this morning. On the tray was almost what she had last night, but the sandwich was different. Jyn didn’t care, however, food was food, and she needed to keep her sustenance & strength up.

She crossed her legs, and ate on the bed, again being vigilant with where her food went. Jyn looked over at Sofia as she ate. She was a mirror image of Maria from this morning, except for the addition of the necklace, which was nothing major, just a moderate-sized, white, polished gemstone on a basic silver chain. 

Jyn, knowing Sofia wouldn’t be the one to be reasoned with, was tempted to start talking to Sofia, knowing she wouldn’t answer, but didn’t want to piss her off on the first true day she was here, so Jyn refrained from asking and continued eating.

As soon as Jyn was done eating, Sofia did the same routine as Maria, gathering the trash and walking out. Jyn waited until the clunk sound was made before she went for the book again. She had to find her place from where she stopped, as she forgot to remember or memorize which page she was one before the clunk came, and it took a minute before she found it again.

Jyn read for a further 2 or so more hours (it could’ve been longer, but there was no clock, so she couldn’t tell time by the exact hour) before she started to get rather sleepy. This was odd for her, to get sleepy around this time, but then again, she wasn’t moving around or doing anything, so getting sleepy after lunch didn’t surprise her too much. 

Jyn took the liberty to put the book back in the bed, memorizing what page she was on before she stopped this time, then got back on the bed, laid down, and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was out.

_______________

Jyn woke up abruptly to a single very bright light shining in her eyes. As Jyn’s eyes adjusted, she realized her predicament. She was restrained to some form of vertical board, angled back ever so slightly with her feet resting on pads mounted at the bottom of the board.

Restraining cuffs were holding her at her ankles, keeping her legs split apart, and both her wrists & neck, with just enough room to breathe and allow circulation. As she regained more of her senses, Jyn realized she was also gagged with a ball gag. Jyn also felt her mouth was really dry, likely dried to prevent saliva from building up and having her hacking spit while they were doing whatever to her. They had plenty of access to her front, but none to her rear, which gave Jyn some reassurance she wouldn’t have a sore ass & back in the morning.

She twisted her head as best she could to look of the window, and saw the sun was just about going down. “How long have I been out?” Jyn thought to herself. She then heard steps from high heels come from behind her. Jyn couldn’t turn to see as the board she was mounted on prevented her from seeing anything that was behind her, only in front and to her sides (a little bit).

“Did you really think we wouldn’t take advantage of you in your sleep?” Jyn recognized the voice, confirmed when Monica appeared on her right side from behind the board. Jyn took notice she wasn’t wearing anything regal. This time she was in fact wearing a near-skintight black body suit, with a zipper that ran down all the way to her vagina, only zipped up to right below her breasts, leaving the inside of her cleavage rather exposed, but still covered.

“You like what you see?” Monica asked as she walked in front, and Jyn thought about answering verbally but remembered she couldn’t because of the gag, so she simply nodded as best she could. “I had this suit custom made for me, specifically for situations like this.” Monica replied.

Monica then closed in towards Jyn, except this time Jyn kept her eyes locked on Monica. Soon, Monica was basically pressing right up against Jyn’s front right side. As Jyn and Monica were locked in eye contact, Jyn took a deep breath as best she could as she felt Monica start to move her hand over Jyn’s body.

She started on the inside of Jyn’s thigh, and moved up, purposely missing her crotch area, until her left hand was up at Jyn’s right breast. Jyn’s nipples were still very sensitive, and while the hurtful pain was gone, the erotic pain was still there, felt full effect as Monica pinched her nipple with her fingers.

“You know, girls I got in the past had fairly decent breasts. Even the twins are rather well endowed, but your very different, as your breasts basically don’t exist. They’re just mounds on your upper chest, but I like a challenge.” Monica said before she bent her head down and took one of Jyn’s nipples in her mouth. The feeling was foreign, yet exciting. As Monica was sucking and toying with Jyn’s right nipple, she moved her left hand to toy with Jyn’s other nipple.

With her nipples still sensitive, the feeling of the pain from the nipples was increased exponentially. Before Monica switched nipples, she pulled the nipple she was sucking with her teeth, using the barbell to help her pull her nipple. Once she had pulled as far as her nipple would allow, she let it go, and then started sucking on her other nipple, using her left hand to rub her right breasts.

Jyn got so distracted from Monica attacking her sensitive nipples that she didn’t notice Monica move her left hand down to her crotch, and before she knew it, Monica started rubbing her already very wet vagina. Jyn took another deep breath. Never before had anyone touched her down there besides herself, and this was certainly not how she envisioned having sex with another person.

Monica ceased her assault on Jyn’s nipples to focus on her vagina, and she kneeled down to where her face was level with Jyn’s vagina. She was still rubbing it, but once she kneeled down, she switched hands. Jyn eyes could no longer look at Monica as she continued to rub her vagina, due in part to the neck brace, and looking forward would choke Jyn. It was a sadistic and brilliant move on Monica’s part. 

Jyn had never been this aroused before. It felt weird, but also exhilarating. Her adrenaline was through the roof, and by now her mouth had watered up, and although she wasn’t spitting, she was drooling, and it felt awkward as the cool saliva touched her warm chest.

Monica didn’t stop rubbing her vagina for a good 10 minutes or so, and Jyn was taking in as much as she could. Then, without warning, Jyn felt Monica insert her right middle finger into her vagina, and start moving it slowly in and out. Jyn moaned out load as she inserted her finger, the sound muffled by the gag. 

Jyn had masturbated a couple times in the past, but she never inserted a finger into her vagina. She was often needed for work, and having to explain why her hand was wet was not something she wanted to explain.

“You like that, you filthy little virgin? You like me fucking your pussy, don’t you?” Monica said in an illustrious tone. Jyn answered with a muffled “Mmm, hmm.”, and nodded as best she could as she continued to fuck her with her finger. The feeling was electrifying for Jyn, and as Monica continued fucking her, she was brought closer and closer to an orgasm.

Monica then inserted her ring finger into her vagina. Jyn’s nerves were now on sensory overload, and she was moaning as loud as she could through the gag. Monica then started to speed up with her finger fucking, going faster and faster until Jyn stopped moaning and felt a rush of energy rush through her body. She tensed up, and let out a long and hard moan. Monica then removed her hand from Jyn’s vagina as she cooled down from the greatest orgasm she’d ever had.

Monica used her left hand, which was still relatively dry, to undo Jyn’s ball gag. Once the gag was removed, Jyn breathed harder, but could finally breathe easier. She looked at Monica, who was now standing up. “So, how does it feel to no longer be a virgin?” Monica asked her. Jyn didn’t know what the exact response for that question was. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins faster than it had ever been, and was on an energy high.

As a result, her answer was rather skewed from the truth, despite it being partially true. “Amazing.” Jyn said as she leaned her head back. Monica then raised her right hand, and brought it right in front of Jyn’s mouth. “Lick my hand dry. It is your vagina juice over my hand after all.” Jyn then stuck her tongue out and started licking the her juices off of Monica fingers & hand.

Jyn didn’t know how to describe it, as she’s never eaten another girl out before, let alone tasted herself. The best she could think of was almost like a salty or savory taste, which was extremely weird for her. It wasn’t long before Jyn had her hand relatively dry. Monica inspected her hand, and was (to Jyn’s relief) pleased with Jyn’s efforts.

Monica then walked around to behind the platform, and then Jyn felt the board she was on rotate backwards more until she was fully horizontal, just about level with Monica’s upper waistline. Monica then bent her head down to where they were both making eye contact, but from Jyn’s perspective she was upside down. “I’ve pleasured you, taking your virginity in the process. Normally, I’m not so kind, torturing you until you either orgasm or pass out, but I made an exception for this time. In exchange, your going to pleasure me until I’m satisfied.” 

Monica then stood up, and Jyn looked up as best she could and saw what she could of Monica unzipping her suit off. Monica then walked around to Jyn’s right side, and got a full look at the naked Monica Morena. She had breasts a good C size, a shaven crotch area, and (as she undid her bun hair tie) long flowing blonde hair that stretched all the way down to just below her ass. “That explains the elaborate hair ties and hair holders.” Jyn thought to herself.

Monica then stepped up and sat on Jyn’s chest, legs either side. She took the moment to play with Jyn’s breasts again. It felt awkward to Jyn, as Monica’s Vagina was making contact with her belly. Monica then moved forward until her vagina was almost right on top of Jyn’s mouth. Jyn was worried, as she didn’t know exactly what to do. She’s heard of how to do it, but sticking your tongue out and simply licking another girls crotch isn’t as explanatory as you’d think.

Jyn, however, without any option, simply opened her mouth and started licking as Monica sat down on her mouth. Her taste was definitely different from hers. It had a slightly more metallic taste to it, which is odd considering how it’s a vagina and not a coin. Nevertheless, Jyn soldiered on.

She started by simply going back & forth with her tongue along Monica’s vagina, but as she got into the swing of things, she started focusing more on the center folds. Monica moaned as Jyn started focusing on the center part of her vagina, followed by rubbing her own nipples, leaving Jyn to continue working.

Jyn, after a while of focusing on Monica’s center folds, decided to go brave, and thus stuck her tongue straight up and just about penetrate Monica’s vagina. Monica moaned as she thrusted her head back once Jyn did that, and guessing that Monica likes that, Jyn started to fuck her using her tongue. 

It was hard, as her neck was braced in such a way she could barely move her head, and over time moving her tongue back and forth, in and out, started to strain her tongue & also the muscles in her neck. Knowing she’d give out soon, and fearing a harsh punishment, Jyn gave it her all, and with one final push, drove her tongue as far up Monica’s vagina as she could.

Monica made her deepest and longest moan yet, arching back as she did so, and after a minute or so, pulled away as Jyn brought her tongue back into her mouth and put her head back. Monica might have been tired, but Jyn was absolutely knackered, so after taking a breath after working to give her Mistress an orgasm, Jyn just about crashed, retaining a little consciousness to be able to see Monica walk out of the room, the twins walk in, undo her restraints, and lay her down on her bed.

Jyn, in a rather blurry state, then saw the girls walking out of the room, the single bright light shut off, and the board Jyn was mounted on go under the floor. The last think Jyn heard was the clunk from the door, indicating everything was shutting down for the night. After what just happened, Jyn was glad, and before she knew it, she was dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect Sporadic updates from now on. I'll still update it as best to my ability, but don't count on them being weekly or daily. I'll post more for this fanfiction at least once every month, or at best every 2-3 weeks.


End file.
